Típico
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [One-shot] Típico, quieres a la imbecil que te ignora e ignoras a la idiota que te quiere. Pero cuando te das cuenta del error...ya es demasiado tarde. ("Te amo Bonnie." "Yo no siento lo mismo." "Te amo Finn." "No puedo responder esos sentimientos." "¿A quien amas bro?" "Amo a Marceline." "Te amo Mar-Mar." "Yo también te amo Ash.") Ya saben, es típico.


_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos, soy su amiga Mizzi-chama con nuevo one-shot para ustedes, espero que les guste este trabajo hecho por mi.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

Era típico para ese chico seguir con la rutina de todos los días. Recogía un ramo de flores de las praderas y caminaba sonriente en dirección a la casa de su amada princesa. Y era típico de la chica rechazar las constantes atenciones del chico. Era típico del chico decir siempre las mismas palabras.

—_Te amo Bonnie. _

Le resultaba típico usar el nombre real de la princesa al expresar sus sentimientos, pero no le resultaba agradable a la princesa ya que le recordaba aquella molestia inmortal.

—_Yo no siento lo mismo, Finn._

A la princesa ya le resultaba costumbre dejar de lado su cariñosidad natural para usar un tono frío y distante al rechazar al pequeño humano de trece años. Y al chico le resultaba típico correr rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos de vuelta a su hogar. Era lo típico para Finn.

* * *

Tambien era típico para Marceline ver al heroe llorar sobre su almohada. Y era típico para la chica consolar al joven todos los días. Y le resultaba típico terminar su consuelo con las mismas palabras.

—_Yo te amo Finn._

El chico ya consideraba típico escuchar esas palabras de la vampira, como también consideraba típico tener que recitar las mismas palabras.

—_Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos._

Era típico para la chica sonreir falsamente e irse sollozando a su casa. Era típico para todos; ya que era una situación típica.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Finn recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dicho esa mañana al hablar de la situación sentimental del rubio.

—_Es típico. Quieres a la imbecil que te ignora, e ignoras a la idiota que te quiere..._

Finn consideraba que había verdad en esas palabras. Al mismo tiempo, le extrañaba y sorprendía como tan pocas palabras albergaban una verdad inmensa. Los parpados le comenzaron a pesar, iba a dormirse justo cuando recordó la otra parte de la frase de Jake.

—_...pero cuando te des cuenta del error, ya será demasiado tarde._

¿Error? Finn estaba convencido de que no había cometido ningún error. Había sido sincero con sus sentimientos junto a su princesa y su amiga. En ese momento, se durmió.

* * *

Típico. Para Jake esa era la única palabra que **no** encajaba con la situación de su hermano. Él sabía que los sentimientos de Finn por la princesa **no** era ciertos, solo era típico en la rutina diaria del humano. Ya casi ni le afectaban los rechazos. Pero Jake veía como **sí** le afectaban las declaraciones de amor de la peli-negra. Notaba las mejillas de su hermano teñirse de rosa, y notaba nerviosismo en él; como si el humano tuviera miles de mariposas volando alocadas por su cuerpo. Pero, al parecer, Finn no veía lo que Jake sí veía. Jake recordó perfectamente la ultima charla que tuvo con Finn sobre ese tema.

—_¿A quien amas, bro?_

Le había preguntado, con la debil esperanza de que por fin hubiera comprendido lo ilogico de su situación. Declararse a una chica por la que sientes amistad, y rechazar a la chica que amas. Eso era todo menos típico. Pero el heroe no dijo lo que el perro deseaba escuchar.

—_Amo a Bonnie, sé que la amo._

Jake suspiró cansinamente. Él sabía que solo tenía que esperar para recuperar lo típico de su vida. Algo que no había en ese momento.

* * *

Raro. Raro y extraño. Solo esas dos palabras podían describir la escena que Marceline había presenciado y ejecutado. Estaba dolida; el chico que amaba no la quería. Y cuando su ex-novio le declaró su amor otra vez junto a un ramo de rosas negras, y esa frase cliché que decía muy amanudo la chica ultimamente.

—_Te amo Mar-Mar._

Marceline suponía que era el dolor del rechazo el que le había hecho decir aquellas palabras. Aquellas palabras que reservaba para Finn.

—_También te amo, Ash._

Marceline quería dejar de amar al rubio, quería revivir los sentimientos que tenía por el peli-blanco. Quería pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Quería eliminar esos ojos azules de su mente y sustituirlos por los grisaceos de Ash. Pero no podía. Siempre que cerraba los ojos volvían a su cabeza imagenes de Finn junto a ella. Quería sustituir la tersa piel de Finn por la conocida y pálida piel de Ash. Pero no podía. Siempre que Ash la abrazaba, volteaba y veía una sonrisa con ojos azules. Quería olvidar el sedoso cabello rubio de Finn, y sustituirlo por el original peinado peli-blanco de Ash. Pero no podía. Siempre volteba hacia Ash, y observaba cabellos rubios sobre una sonrisa blanca y ojos azules.

Finn era lo típico para ella.

* * *

Finn, ahora, caminaba decaído y confuso por la reciente escena que había observado. Había observado a su 'amiga' vampira, la cual afirmaba que lo amaba, besandose con su "ex-novio" (aunque ya no estaba seguro de que lo fuera) delante de la casa de esta. El chico había ido para verla. Quería verla. **Necesitaba verla.**

Aún recordaba como hacía menos de media hora había conversado con su hermano; luego de haber recapacitado bien sus sentimientos y reacciones con las chicas. Sumandole a eso los recientes 'sueños' que tenía con la morocha_**[N/a: If you know wath I mean. XD]**_; los cuales se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Aún recordaba su típica pregunta.

—_¿A quién amas, bro?_

En ese momento su mento le gritó que dijera lo típico. Que amaba a Bonnibell. Pero esta vez, su corazón obtuvo **por fin** el control de su boca.

—_Amo a Marceline._

Y justo cuando se había aclarado que lo típico que hacía no debía hacerlo, observaba a su amada irse con otro. Ahora ya comprendía cual era el error del que hablaba Jake siempre que podía. Y lo lamentaba con su alma. Pero también recordó una breve charla que mantuvo con la princesa Flama hace poco.

—_Finn, si amas algo dejalo ir; si vuelve a ti es tuyo, si no...es que nunca lo fue._

Esa breve frase le dió a Finn la fuerza para esperar a comprobar si la vampira era feliz con Ash o no. Si no lo era, él se encargaría de hacerla feliz. Y si lo era, él se encargaría de ser su amigo eternamente. Típico en el amor.

* * *

Pero ella...nunca volvió.

Ya saben lo que dicen: _La persona que amas te dice que te ama y la rechazas. Luego queres amarla pero ella te ha olvidado._

Ya saben, **es típico.**

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Que triste, creo que fue un poco triste el final. Pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


End file.
